Fear Itself
| Synopsis1 = DO YOU FEAR…TOMORROW? In this time of global anxiety, of economic turmoil and mass hysteria, Sin, the new Red Skull, has made an awesome discovery…a shameful secret that will rock the foundations of the Marvel Universe! A revelation that will divide father and son, turn friend against friend, and herald the rise of Fear personified. HE IS RETURNING…and the world has nothing to fear but FEAR ITSELF. Matt Fraction and Stuart Immonen bring fans the biggest Marvel event since CIVIL WAR! | ImagePart2 = Fear Itself Vol 1 2.jpg | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = The Mighty Thor--imprisoned by his own father! As Odin and the Asgardians leave the Earth to fend for itself against the God of Fear, the Avengers and the world's remaining heroes battle the unstoppable tide of terror! And then-- the Serpent’s Hammer fall! Who are the Worthy? Who shall rise up and join the Serpent as living Avatars of his evil? And how can the Avengers respond to...fear itself? | ImagePart3 = Fear Itself Vol 1 3.jpg | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = The blockbuster Marvel event of the year continues! Sin leads the most audacious attack on American soil the world has ever seen as global panic sets in and we fall sway to the power of fear itself. On Asgard, Loki hatches the scheme to end all schemes. And everywhere, the Serpent's presence is felt...never more so than when a major Marvel hero falls at his hands. The shock ending to end all shock endings...as the cycle of evil stretching millennia is at last completed. | ImagePart4 = Fear Itself Vol 1 4.jpg | NamePart4 = | Synopsis4 = The blockbuster Marvel event of the year continues! AFTERMATH: the heroes reel in the wake of last issue's shocking finale. Thor finds himself unwelcome in two homes. Steve Rogers makes the decision of a lifetime. And Iron Man prepares to make the ultimate sacrifice. Every move the heroes make just serves to make The Serpent stronger-- and the feat he accomplishes in this issue will rock the Avengers. | ImagePart5 = Fear Itself Vol 1 5.jpg | NamePart5 = | Synopsis5 = The blockbuster Marvel event of the year continues! Thor. Hulk. Thing. It's time for the fight to end all fights. And while it rages, the Serpent's forces deal Captain America a blow that not even he can withstand. | ImagePart6 = Fear Itself Vol 1 6.jpg | NamePart6 = | Synopsis6 = The penultimate chapter of the apocalypse is finally here! Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man scramble to make Earth's last stand against the relentless Serpent and his army of world-shattering avatars--all while amongst unbelievable chaos and destruction, Spider-Man makes the choice of a lifetime! Dark Asgard has risen and all of Earth's forces converge on the World Tree as the globe shudders in the shadow of FEAR ITSELF! | ImagePart7 = Fear Itself Vol 1 7.jpg | NamePart7 = | Synopsis7 = - Tony Stark returns from the depths with a last-chance arsenal that will transform the Avengers from Earth's Mightiest Heroes...into Earth's Last Hope! - It’s THOR'S DAY-- the day that everything ends! - Double sized Finale with a little something extra for keen eyed | Notes = * Reading Order ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** . ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Aftermath ** ** ** - Page 18 to end ** ** ** | Trivia = | Links = }}